A Day of Disco and Dates
by rocketcat56
Summary: The day starts out pretty normal for the turtles until Splinter gets disco fever and can't stop discoing! Then Donnie asks April on a date! Will this day get any weirder?


**A/N: Well, hello guys! Yes, I know I should be updating Blind But Strong but I am kinda stuck but I haven't lost interest so keep waiting! Anyway I decided to write a TMNT fic so that I could at least feel somewhat productive today. Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.**

The lair was quiet. The turtles slept peacefully as Master Splinter meditated in the dojo as he did every day at 3 am. He was just that dedicated. He meditated on what had happened over the past few days. He had had urges. Strange urges. Whenever, Raph or Mikey blasted music from their rooms he had felt the urge to…disco. Splinter never felt the urge to dance. Never. But now whenever he heard music, even music coming from the TV, he felt the urge to disco.

He sighed. What had gotten into him?

Donnie lay in bed. Sound asleep. He dreamed happy dreams of going on dates with April, beating Master Splinter in a training duel, and beating up Casey for hitting on his April.

Suddenly, an alarm rang out. An obnoxious, constant beeping noise filled the air and Donnie's eyes slid open. He groaned and pounded the top of the alarm clock cutting off the shrill noises that filled the air.

He sighed and swung his legs out of bed.

"Today's the day," he said, tying his bandana around his head, "Today's the day I'm going to ask April out."

The sound of Donnie's alarm drifted through the lair waking up the sleeping turtles who stalked out of their rooms. The night before they had gotten caught by the Foot Clan and Karai and had fought them until the wee hours of the morning. When they had all finally collapsed in their beds the rays of the morning sun were slowly blanketing New York.

The turtles walked into the kitchen and all crowded around the fridge looking for something to eat that wasn't covered in algae. It had been a long time since they had cleaned out the fridge. Mikey eventually found some leftover pizza and set it on the table.

After a breakfast of cold pizza, the turtles headed into the dojo began stretching. Splinter came into the room and sat under the tree in the middle of the dojo.

"Donatello," he said after a few minutes.

"Yes, Master Splinter?" he replied.

"Michelangelo tells me you are going to ask April on a date today. Is this true?" he asked raising a fluffy eyebrow at him. Donnie simply stood there wide-eyed for a second before answering.

"Y-Yes Master Splinter," he said flashing a glare at Mikey, "I-I am." Suddenly, Mikey, Leo, and Raph all burst into simultaneous laughter. Donnie flashed a glare at each turtle before blushing bright red.

"You're gonna ask April out!" Raph exclaimed not bothering to hide his laughter. Donnie focused his glare on Mikey and rushed towards him.

"Mikey!" he exclaimed chasing him around the dojo. Master Splinter simply watched as one of his sons chased the other around the room and the other two simply laughed.

Later on that day, April walked into the lair and sat down on the couch. Donnie peeked his head out of his lab and smiled. Casey wasn't with her. Now was his chance! Donnie took a deep breath and walked out of his lab towards April who was doing something on her phone.

On his way over, he tripped over several invisible objects diverting April's attention from her phone to the stumbling turtle making his way over to her.

"Hey Donnie!" she said, trying not to laugh at his clumsiness.

"H-Hey April!" Donnie said, sitting down beside her on the couch, "W-What's up?" He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. It was now or never.

"Nothing mu-" she started but was interrupted by Donnie.

"Will you go on a date with me?" he asked flashing her a lopsided smile.

"Uh, sure," she said a little uncertainly but put a smile on her face. Donnie's expression grew to that of a teenager who had just gotten a new phone.

"Oh yeah!" Donnie said jumping off the couch and pumping his fists in the air. April just watched him with a smile on her face. She would rather go out with Donnie than Casey any day.

Master Splinter walked around the lair. Suddenly, a loud blast of music came from Mikey's room. It was disco music. Suddenly, Master Splinter felt his arms start moving and his hips started shaking. His eyes widened as he realized what he was doing. Then, he saw Mikey walk out of his room carrying a box full of plastic cheeses. Splinter tried to disco away from Mikey but the music seemed to draw his body toward it. Mikey couldn't see over the box so he had no idea there was a discoing Splinter in front of him.

Splinter tried desperately to move around his son as he discoed closer only to find that he couldn't and Mikey and discoing Splinter collided scattering plastic cheeses everywhere.

"My cheeses!" Mikey yelled stooping down to pick them up. Splinter still couldn't stop discoing and could feel the sharp edges of the plastic cheeses as he discoed over them. Would he ever stop discoing?

Donnie stood at the entrance of the lair waiting for April to arrive. He had taken a shower and put on some cologne he had stolen from Leo. He nervously played with the stem of the rose he had gotten April. He hoped things would go well and that his brothers wouldn't ruin this for him.

Donnie was yanked out of his thoughts as he heard footsteps echoing coming from the lair entrance. He swallowed his fear and straightened his bandana.

April's face came into view as she walked into the lair. She had let her hair down and was wearing a nice white shirt with some black pants.

"Hi Donnie!" she greeted him.

"H-Hey April," he stuttered shakily handing her the rose. She took the rose and thanked him.

"Well," he said, "I uh made us some dinner." He motioned for her to follow him and they made their way to the kitchen.

On the table, was a single candle and two plates with pizza on them. Donnie pulled out April's chair and then sat in his own.

They both began eating but suddenly a ringing noise was heard throughout the lair. It sounded much like a telephone.

Suddenly, Splinter discoed into the kitchen.

"The cheese phone!" he said, trying hard to stop discoing. Donnie and April both sat there staring at the dancing rodent.

Splinter continued to disco toward the dojo accidently bumping into Donnie and April's table somehow splitting it in half and because the candle was in the middle of the table it fell to the floor and caught the table on fire.

April screamed and Donnie ran around screaming like a little girl because his date with April was ruined.

"Sorry!" Splinter yelled as he discoed out of the kitchen. Splinter continued to disco until he finally reached the cheese phone.

"Hello?" he answered still discoing.

"Is Joe Mama there?" a voice answered. The person on the other end sounded like they were trying not to laugh.

"No," said Splinter calmly, while still discoing, "I do not know a Joe Mama." The person on the other end suddenly burst into laughter and hung up.

"What kind of name is Joe Mama?" Splinter asked himself. He then shrugged and discoed out of the room.

Meanwhile, Donnie was trying to put out the fire Splinter had caused. He threw water on it and the fire turned green.

"How is that even possible!?" Donnie yelled. April then got a piece of pizza and smothered the flames with it.

"Whew," she said wiping her forehead, "that was close." Donnie just stood there flabbergasted.

"Ahhhhh!" he screamed and stalked out of the kitchen.

April just shrugged and walked out of the lair. She would ask about a second date later.

Later that evening, all of the turtles were gathered in the dojo waiting for Master Splinter to begin training. The door to Splinter's room opened and Splinter walked out. The turtles noticed he had stopped discoing.

"Well, my sons," he said, "It appears I have stopped discoing." Suddenly, Mikey took out a boombox and pressed the play button.

"NOOO!" Splinter yelled, but it was too late he had already started discoing. The turtles just laughed and discoed alongside Splinter.

**A/N: Okay, so I don't know how much sense that made but whatever. Well, I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction! Please review! And if you're reading my story Blind but Strong hang in there another chapter will come soon! Have a lovely day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.**


End file.
